


Romance is dead

by Limection



Series: The Many Tales of Gahsing (Oneshots) [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Happy Halloween?, Short, and by dinner i mean eating a human, check warnings in notes, dont take this seriously at all, gahgsing as zombies, gahsing dinner date, half crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limection/pseuds/Limection
Summary: Siyeon wants to take Gahyeon out on a romantic dinner date.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Series: The Many Tales of Gahsing (Oneshots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982180
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Romance is dead

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: it isnt graphic, but there is mentions/short depictions of gahsing eating a person, 
> 
> Just a short, half-cracky zombies!gahsing that is pretty uneventful

Five years ago, Lee Siyeon was a very different person.

For starters, she was still alive then, doing her best to get through the hurdles life was throwing at her. She had been living in a small apartment in a rotting building, everyday dreaming of getting a promotion at her corporate job so she could move into a nicer apartment. A promotion she got, but one she never had time to appreciate. 

Mere days later the world changed as an unknown disease spread and people suddenly refused to stay dead. Siyeon had lived for months, moving quickly and trying her best to stay alive. Countless of family and friends had died before her eyes, often devoured by these hungry undead. At that time, rising up again seemed a worse fate than death.

As a zombie herself now, having stumbled about for around four years, she had realised it wasn't all too bad. Her death had been horrific. Not specifically gruesome, as she had only suffered one small bite before blasting the undead's head off. 

No, it had been horrific because even knowing what she was turning into she couldn't bring herself to shoot herself. She had died, a strange feeling, then risen again with a hunger so strong. In the beginning it was only the hunger on her mind, but as years went by her sense of self changed. The hunger got less intrusive, her memories returned, and she started noticing the difference between mindless zombies and the aware undead like herself. 

It was like a second life, although she could not speak and her body was literally rotting away. Making friends was hard, but not impossible. Siyeon frequented a mall where she would recognise most of the faces she saw. Their names she rarely knew, though some of them had been retail workers and had died with their name tag still on.

One of them had been a woman named Gahyeon.

And Siyeon had never seen anyone as pretty as this Gahyeon. Sure, her skin was almost translucent, her veins black and visible through the skin, and there was a small, open wound on her cheek, but Siyeon thought it all looked pretty. Being undead gave you a new perspective on things and she had kind of started finding alive humans looking kind of unimpressive. They were mainly food after all, so that was probably why.

The two would often sit together at the same cafe, unable to talk past a few grunts but enjoying each other's company regardless. Gahyeon would always smile brightly, her blue cold lips stretching wide. If Siyeon had a beating heart it would surely leap out of her chest every time she saw the beautiful face. 

Siyeon was in love and this was why she wanted to do something nice for her. She wanted to take her out on a date and give her something nice. She had it all planned out.

-

Getting Gahyeon to come with her had been easy. Siyeon had showed up at the usual place, gotten the wide smile from Gahyeon which turned into confusion when Siyeon did not sit down next to her. The confusion morphed to what Siyeon interpreted as delight when she motioned for Gahyeon to come with her. Siyeon was one of the few mall frequenters who actually stepped outside of the confines of the building. Most aware undead were more scared of humans than they were hungry for them, being slow (although strong) would make you an easy target for humans due to their weapons. They didn't need food to survive and there were plenty of rats to sate the hunger if it got too bad. 

Siyeon was worried Gahyeon would be too scared to risk stepping out of the mall, but she followed without any complaints and even seemed a little happy to step outside. Maybe she should invite her outside more often, Siyeon knew how to travel safely and knew which areas of the town were too risky. 

It wasn't a long walk, Siyeon's place was practically next to the mall and she opened the house door for Gahyeon, letting her stumble inside first in a slow pace. Inside she directed her guest to the dining room, where Siyeon had pushed the table out of the way and replaced it with a dirty, blue table cloth directly on the floor and a vase with roses on top of it.

A small growl, a little high pitched, sounded from Gahyeon and Siyeon recognised it as a happy sound. Now the best part remained, the surprise Siyeon had worked so hard for. Finding the fresh roses had been hard too, especially since she had needed to use scissors to cut them off the bush and her hands and fingers were kind of too stiff to operate such a tool. 

But it had been a cakewalk compared to the main surprise.

She motioned for Gahyeon to wait and stepped out of the dining room to the kitchen, where she had stashed the surprise. She grabbed it and easily dragged it behind her. As an undead she was definitely slower and less agile, even thinking could go slowly, but her strength was improved. 

A startled gasp was the first response when Gahyeon saw the gift Siyeon had dragged out.

It was an alive human. One Siyeon had spent ages trying to catch. She had found traps, bear traps, then placed it in a store and put some of the canned boxes of food. Then she had waited. for weeks.

Until finally today, this very morning. 

To make sure the food didn't bleed out and die before dinner, she had even remembered how use cloth to stop bleeding. 

The man was dying, but still alive. Harmless, unable to fight against the two.

Gahyeon's eyes looked vibrant, a mix of happiness and hunger. Siyeon had felt it too this morning and it only grew stronger as she knew she was moments away from enjoying a hot meal with the love of her undead life. 

She motioned to the barely breathing human and Gahyeon surged forward, going right for the stomach and tearing it apart with her fingers. There was a scream from the man as his guts were pulled out. Siyeon dropped down on the floor, digging her own hands into the warm, bloody stomach and pulled out flesh for her to sink her teeth into.

Blood soaked and mouth full of fresh meat, Gahyeon's eyes met Siyeon's. The two shared a short moment, the dying screams of their meal growing distant as they stared at one another. It was brief, but a connection was formed. No words were needed, because Siyeon now knew Gahyeon returned her feelings.

Later, after they had devoured their food and washed the blood off their hands and faces with a bucket of grimy water, the two undead women sat seated on the couch. Gahyeon stiffly leaning onto Siyeon's shoulder, both knowing this would be Gahyeon's place too, from now on. 

  
Siyeon had succeeded in telling Gahyeon her feelings, next would be to find a way to tell Gahyeon her name because she had not been lucky enough to die with a name tag on her chest. 


End file.
